One Little Change
by TheFanFictionStoryTeller
Summary: One little change that will effect the Dragonball world not slash
1. Chapter 1

**One Little Change **

**A/N: Got an idea from a lot of reading I've done on this site. Wanted to write a story I haven't seen before. To give a little overview of the story Tarble is sent to Earth with Goku. **

**Disclaimer: **I OWN EVERYTHING... ok maybe not

**Summary:** One little change that will

effect the Dragonball World

Prologue

**Age 737**

Bardock a soldier in the Planet Trade Organization, leader of a small group of Saiyans that did the unthinkable, and father of two Saiyan boys was relieved getting out of the medical bay putting on his green scouter and armor and hearing from Malaka that his power level was over **10,000** safe to say Bardock felt good. Recently recovering from an injury and learning that his teammates were sent on another mission he decided he should join them as well.

Settling into his space pod Don't_ have all the fun without guys_ Bardock thought. He took off headed towards Planet Meat. _Huh what's this_ He thought visions of Planet Vegeta exploding of his son and his dead comrades had Bardock shaken. What was is that I just saw He pondered

_Destination to Planet Meat complete arrival in 10 seconds._ The computerized voice spoke.

_Well time to get this party started._

_Fasha, Tora, Borgos, Shugesh report on the surroundings I just landed _He ordered

He got no reply _Hmm strange maybe their scouter's are off_ he muttered. Exiting his space pod _Man they really went on a rampage cant let them have all the fun_ Bardock took off in search of his teammates. Finally he saw their space pods_ Ah, there the bums are Ill see if they completed the mission already._

But, what he saw when he landed caused him to scream _Who could have done this and why _He thought His comrades had been slaughtered Borgos had been decapitated his body and head separated Shugesh had a gaping hole in his stomach Fasha the only girl on his team was a bloody mess battle armor torn charred black skin as if she was burned it was horrible to see. Going over what he knew about the inhabitants of Planet Meat their Power Levels ranging from **2,000 - 2,500** it should have been easy pickings for his team even the lowest member on his squads had a power level of **3,500** and that was Borgos.

_Bardock ... Bardock_ He heard then Bardock saw the last person he was looking for his best friend Tora _Bardock_ Tora said weakly _They ambushed us Frieza's goons we didn't stand a chance against them. But why we've been loyal to Frieza doing jobs even Saiyan Elites wouldn't take why would Frieza betray us like this_ Bardock said angered at how beaten up his brother in arms was _B.. Because of you Bardock Frieza is afraid of the legend of a Super Saiyan he thinks you might become one taking on suicide missions coming back half alive and recovering becoming more powerful each time. Kill him for us_ Tora spoke his last words telling Bardock of Frieza's betrayal to the Saiyans. _So my visions are true Planet Vegeta will explode and my son will grow up a protector from people like me._ He thought

_Well well well boys look what just came in boys another pitiful Saiyan monkey_ An elite from Dodoria's team said. In anguish over just seeing Tora murdered Bardock became enraged he stood up put on the headband that was bloody from his Tora's blood and faced the four elite soldiers. _I just have one question WHY!_ he exclaimed _Because Frieza don't want you stupid monkeys anymore and why would he with soldiers like us_ said a blue fish-like humanoid soldier and they all laughed at him.

Bardock started powering up

_Huh what's that a power level over __**10,000 **__stupid thing must be broken no Saiyan has a power level that high not even the king._ said the leader

Bardock smirked then ran towards punching the leader in his face breaking the scouter and sending him flying then disappeared behind the fish-like humanoid that was mocking him and got him in a choke hold then threw him up into the sky while throwing a **Full Power Energy Wave** at him creating an explosion Where'd_ he go_ asked the leader of the squad to a green frog-like soldier _I don't know boss_ said the creature because of the explosion there was smoke everywhere the leader then saw a figure up in the sky looking similar to Bardock _There he is_ The leader shouted and threw and energy wave that connected instantly dropping the figure but when the figure came out the smoke it wasn't Bardock it was another member of their team wearing a red mask-like helmet.

These goons are too easy how could they have defeated my team Bardock thought becoming enraged again by his thoughts let out a scream _**RAAAGHHH**_ while drop kicking the frog team member **Heat Phalanx** Bardock shouted causing his palms to catch on fire with energy he then raced off and pummeled the frog like creature to a crisp. The leader of the elites started backing away fear evident on his face _What are you_ He said Bardock said nothing just threw another energy wave to disintegrate the leader _Hmmph those weaklings defeated my squad maybe I'm not the captain I thought I was_ He pressed his scouter to relay what had just happened to King Vegeta. When behind him he heard laughing.

(Simultaneously happening during Bardock's fight)

(The Throne Room)

_Please I beg of you King Vegeta my son could be of service to you a powerful guard or something just please spare him_ Paragus pleaded to his king. Just as Vegeta was about to fire his Execution wave his scouter went off.

_Poor poor monkey sad that your little chimp friends are dead don't worry you'll be joining them soon_ Dodoria said

Bardock knew this came at a perfect time

_Why Dodoria why did you do this to my team_ Bardock yelled

_Lord Frieza's orders chimp he feels you Saiyans are becoming to powerful for your own good so he came up with a plan keep Prince Vegeta and two others as his Saiyan slaves and destroy the rest of you its perfect_ Dodoria cackled foolish Saiyans he thought thinking they were important when they were nothing but disgusting monkeys to us.

Bardock grinned he knew King Vegeta heard what he said powered up **Full Power Energy Wave** he yelled

**Energy Cannon** Dodoria Exclaimed then opened his mouth to perform the technique it quickly sped over to Bardock overtaking him and his energy wave

Dodoria checked to see if Bardock was still alive with his scouter his scouter displayed nothing _Pitiful monkey not even worth my time_ then he flew off to his space pod Bardock severely injured but not dead struggled to his pod _Kakarot_ the thought that gave him the strength to get in his pod and set course for Planet Vegeta.

(Back on Planet Vegeta)

King Vegeta walked away from Paragus _That lowlife bastard Frieza!_ a million thoughts going through his head

First he thought I need to get Tarble off this Planet, Vegeta is with Frieza and I don't know if hell ever escape his clutches. _Guards prepare a vessel to take young Tarble off this planet_ King Vegetea ordered. King Vegeta looked at his youngest with indifference mad that he didn't have the potential that Vegeta had only being born with a power level of 360 and now 3 years later only improving it to 1,000. Heading down to the Space pod station where he put Tarble in _Guards what is a weak planet where Tarble wont have to fight he didn't have much potential_ He asked

Although pretending to be asleep Tarble heard his Father and decided he would be one of the best Saiyans that ever lived.

_King Vegeta we found a planet its the same one Bardock's child Kakarot is going to planet Earth._ The guard explained

_Very well set the coordinates for there also place battle armor, scouter's, and some Saibamen into Tarble's space pod for protection should he ever need it. King Vegeta said._

_As you wish sir. _

Then King Vegeta watched as his youngest flew off towards his destination _Good Luck my son. Now to execute my other plans_ King Vegeta said.

_Guards assemble my Saiyan elites we have a prince to go rescue_ King Vegeta ordered

_As you wish My Lord_ The guards exclaimed.

(Out in space)

_These visions why do I keep getting them and what does my son have to do with them?_ Bardock wondered then he heard cackling

_I warned you Bardock and now just like us you have to witness you and your planets demise but there's nothing you can do to stop it_ The Kanassan Toolo that gave him the premonition powers explained

_But my son Kakarot what does he have to do with it and why is he with another Saiyan boy growing up_ Bardock asked

_Your son along with his Saiyan friend shall be protectors of evil and keepers of peace unlike their fathers who shall be dead at that time. _Toolo said

**NOOOOO!** Bardock screamed as he saw Tarble and Kakarot's training, his and Planet Vegeta's demise, and Frieza's laughing. All while this was happening he his son and Tarble's space pods passed each other.

(Ship in space)

_Lord Cooler there are two Saiyan space pods escaping Planet Vegeta _A soldier said.

_Do not worry about it Salza let Frieza it is his quadrant if anything happens to the fool its his for being to cocky _explained a tall purple Ice-jin named Cooler

_As you wish my Lord_ said Salza as he left the throne room of the spaceship.

(On Planet Vegeta)

Bardock's space pod landed on Vegeta and he headed straight for the infirmary.

_Hey Bardock I thought you were on a mission? Your son just left if I would have known you were coming I would have waited for you to say goodbye to the little tyke._ Planthorr said

_**NOO! NOOO! NOOO! **__My visions they're coming true that means Frieza's on his way_ He thought

_Hey Bardock you okay you look kinda beat up maybe I should put you in the Medical Machine_ Planthorr asked

_No I need to go warn King Vegeta_ He said then sprinted off.

Maybe I should get some followers to go with me Bardock pondered as he sprinted into the mess hall

_Saiyans listen to me Frieza's coming for us to kill us he just killed my crew and almost me we have a chance to strike back before he kills us_ Bardock yelled

_You mean you right why would Frieza kill us were loyal to him_ Said a Saiyan in the crowd

_Yea Bardock gets his tail whipped and suddenly the worlds gonna end give it up when are you gonna stop acting like an elite. You're a low-class just like us. _Another Saiyan taunted

_Fools! __**YOURE ALL FOOLS! **__I don't care what you say I'm gonna try and stop him!_ Bardock yelled then ran out of the mess hall.

_Wow! Bardock's really tore up about losing his team_ Said a female Saiyan

Bardock dropped in the hallway yet again getting visions of the future and Planet Vegeta's demise.

_Frieza's here I can feel him no time to go to Vegeta now_ He thought as he flew into the solar system

(Frieza's Ship in space)

_Lord Frieza it would seem we have a ape problem King Vegeta and his ragtag team of chimps have infiltrated the ship _Zarbon explained

_Let the little monkeys come Zarbon they wont get far_

As Zarbon was about to speak they heard

_Frieza where are you you bastard_ yelled King Vegeta as he smashed through a wall in the ship

_Well it seems I have an angry chimp doesn't it Zarbon_ Frieza teased

_You know why I'm here where is Prince Vegeta at?_ King Vegeta questioned then darted towards and started throwing punches quickly all missing Frieza then Frieza uppercut King Vegeta his eyes glazing over and going white then Frieza shot a **Death Beam** at all the other Saiyans in attendance.

_Pop goes the Monkeys_ Frieza cackled.

As soon as Bardock entered space there were thousands of Planet Trade soldiers waiting for him. He looked down to his fist and saw Tora's bloody arm band that slipped off when he fell in the hallway. Tying it over his head in honor of his friend.

_Tora, Fasha, Shugesh, Borgos this is for you guys!_ He yelled as he flew off smashing his elbow into a soldier while kneeing another in the face. Ducking down as one soldier jumped for him then grabbing the soldier by his arm and spinning him around throwing him into another soldier. he sped off continuing fighting against the soldiers of Frieza's army.

_RAAAGGGHHHH! FRIEZA! Come out you coward and face me_ Bardock screamed as he was at the entrance of Frieza's spaceship with three soldiers holding him

_Look Zarbon another foolish chimp trying to usurp my power _Frieza chuckled

_Want me to get rid of it my Lord _Zarbon asked

_No Frieza said Ready my hover chair Zarbon_ The ships entrance parted Frieza arose in his hover chair smirking. While his soldiers jumped off Bardock.

_Lord Frieza!_ They all said in surprise

_I gotta stall for this attack to work _Bardock thought as he gathered energy in one palm.

_FRIEZA! Listen you bastard we quit all of us Saiyans are tired of your rule you hear me this is our resignation! YOUR REIGN ENDS HERE!_ Finally having gathered enough energy **FINAL SPIRIT CANNON **Bardock screamed as he launched his cerulean blue energy ball towards Frieza.

_Pitiful monkey_ Frieza muttered just before the attack reached him Frieza outstretched his right index finger bringing out enough energy for his **SuperNova **attack and launched it. Bardock watched as his attack failed horrified the **SuperNova** sped towards him engulfing him in energy Bardock got one last vision of his son Kakarot in his Super Saiyan form defeating Frieza.

_Rejoice Bardock for a savior has been born. Rejoice!_ Toolo the Kanassan explained.

Bardock yelled his last words "Yes... My son will defeat you Frieza! _**KAKAROOOTTT!" **_

he laughed this was the best thing his visions let him see.

As the Supernova crashed into Planet Vegeta a young Saiyan warrior happy that he and his son were still alive was shocked. His son Brolly started crying for the first time since he was born. then he glowed mysteriously creating a yellow protective orb that surrounded him and his father. Paragus shocked "Is this the power of my son" he gasped not believing his child could be this powerful.

Frieza watched his annihilation of his soldiers and Saiyans alike laughing madly while taunting them in their death "You silly monkeys thought you could match my power me the most powerful being in the universe" Frieza said still laughing and enjoying the site of destruction before him.

(Meanwhile traveling in space)

_Destination Planet Earth is arriving in 30 seconds_ A computer voice said in both space pods right before they both crash landed in the same area on Earth.

**A/N: So review me if you like it that way Ill continue the story. Oh this is my first time writing anything. I'll also be putting power levels at the end of each chapter.**

**Power Levels:**

**Shugesh: 4,080**

**Borgos: 3,500**

**Fasha: 5,800**

**Tora: 7,600**

**Bardock: 13,900**

**King Vegeta: 11,400**

**Vegeta: 6,000**

**Nappa: 3,000**

**Raditz: 1,100**

**Tarble: 1,000**

**Kakarot/Goku: 2**

**Brolly: 10,000**

**Paragus: 2,000**

**Dodoria: 21,000**

**Zarbon: 23,000**

**Frieza: 514,000**

**Dodoria's Elites: 3,000**

**Frieza's Soldiers: 5,000**

**Saiyan Soldiers: 2,800**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Little Change**

**A/N: Even though this is the first chapter its more of a filler to me so I can explain a little bit of where I want the story to go I'm going through the whole Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z episodes just with Tarble.**

"Th" talking thoughts

_**"Th" ki moves **_

**Disclaimer: Great news I just bought this from Akira Toriyama so it now belongs to me!**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Age 737**

(Planet Earth)

The sun is shining there are birds chirping nature is at its most peaceful time the morning. When all of a sudden CRASH! BOOM! two explosions happen almost simultaneously in a forest that is nearby the Mt. Paozu region. The smoke and dust clear from around the explosions to reveal two gigantic craters now housing two round-like metal objects about 1.5 m in diameter with a red spherical mirror in the middle. Inside these metal objects were two porcelain skinned dark-haired toddlers the unique thing about them is they had brown furry appendages attached to them.

A older male instantly awoken when he feels the ground rumble as if it were an earthquake.

"What in the world was that" The old man wondered.

"Sounds like it was in the forest I'd better go check it out" He thought. Putting on his black robe and exiting his house he strolls through the forest near his house to see what mystery caused the rumble. After walking for some time he sees two roundish foreign objects in the middle of craters.

"Oh my is it aliens it has to be I've never seen contraptions like these before" He cried out looking into the red mirror like part on the ship he sees an infant and a toddler.

"Well my word who would just abandon two kids into the wilderness like this?" He asked talking to himself. HISS. Was all he heard when he walked into the giant craters as the space ships hatches unhinged when he got near the entrance.

"Well Gohan lets see what we have here" He chuckled to himself about the situation he was in. Picking up the first child,

"What's your name little guy" He said tossing him in the air "How about I name you Goku hmmm would you like that" He asked hearing the child laugh he agreed that Goku would be a good name for the dark haired infant.

"Now to name your other friend" Gohan said holding Goku while going to the next space pod to get the other child. To Gohan's surprise as he was walking out so was the toddler with crazy gravity defying obsidian black hair.

The child spoke "You won't need to give me a name as I already have one it is Tarble" Tarble said

"Well Tarble could you tell me where your from, what you are and what happened to your parents?" Gohan asked

Tarble replied "We are saiyans as for where we are from are planet was destroyed and are parents as well"

Feeling sorry for the children Gohan offered "If you'd like you could come stay with me." To which Tarble agreed. Hoisting up his space pod, surprising Gohan in the process, Tarble began to walk.

Traveling back to Gohan's house in Mt. Paozu Gohan introduced himself to Tarble and asked him how old he was to which Tarble replied 2 years old. As they got closer to the quaint brown rocky house with a small chimney. Gohan finally asked the question he was dying to ask "How can you lift that?"

"Its easy for us Saiyans" Tarble replied making Gohan nearly faint.

"Well here's a place to stay for as long as you want" Gohan said.

"I'll go ahead an get us some lunch" Gohan told Tarble. This was great for Tarble as he put down his space pod got out his remote control for it and pressed the middle button to replay information implanted into the memory archives. "First message recorded in the memory archive" the automated voice spoke. Tarble thought it would speak of a purging mission so he didn't want Gohan to hear the messages but was surprised when the space pod spoke again. "Tarble there are a few memories among other things that the guard Saiyans and myself put together so that you can survive on the planet you were shipped off to press the menu button on the remote control of your space pod for more options." Tarble heard his late father King Vegeta explain. Confused he wondered why his father would go through so much trouble for some one who was 'Weak and had no potential' but he pressed menu to see if there was something special he would hear or see from the memories.

"You've pressed menu your options are Saiyan history training, Saiyan physiology training, Saiyan technology and Saiyan fighting." Reported the computer voice from the space pod. Tarble amazed this was his history and the training he could acquire to become the great Saiyan warrior he swore he would become. "One last message recorded starting now" It said. "Tarble, I know you were young when you last saw me but I am Zorn a personal guard to the royal Saiyan family your fathers orders were to put in everything you would need to survive in life should the time come, it may seem like your father's being harsh but he is doing this for your own good."

"Let me explain if you stayed on Planet Vegeta you being apart of the royal family you'd be targeted just for your connection so, while it may seem your father is being cruel he's doing for your protection also we put a few specials in your training have fun kid and be the best Saiyan you can be remember we are tough and proud!" Zorn said. Tarble was overwhelmed with this information while he was still angry at his father for his statements about his fighting potential he understood his reasoning. "Well seeing how I've got to teach Goku most of this when he's old enough I better start learning" Tarble thought.

(Time skip 2 years)

**Age 739**

Two years flew by as Tarble, Goku and Gohan spent time together getting to know each other. While Goku was still and infant he was as rowdy as a five year old with a sugar rush running and jumping over everything he was certainly a handful for Gohan and Tarble to take care of but they managed alright. A year ago on this exact day was when Gohan finally followed Tarble to see what he was doing when he would run off claiming he needed to check on Goku's spaceship to see if it was stolen or not. There he saw Tarble doing martial arts of a nature he'd never seen before he decided that versatility would be best and decided to teach Tarble also.

*Flashback*

"Tarble come here for a second. Now I know what you've been doing when you've been leaving the house almost everyday why did you never tell me" Gohan asked hurt that Tarble felt he had to keep a secret from him. Tarble looked relieved he thought Gohan would be mad for sure he's a little over protective of the two boys almost smothering them. "Did you know that I as a boy trained in martial arts with the great Master Roshi I would be happy to show you sometime if you would like" Gohan told him. "That'd be great Grandpa I'm ready to start right now if you are" Tarble explained wondering what Gohan could teach him that Saiyans didn't know.

"Okay first lesson sit down cross your legs and close your eyes take deep breaths then release the breaths do this until I say stop. This exercise your mind and spirit while you already have the physical training down you lack skill and precision that I can offer you." Gohan started

Tarble did as instructed for two weeks nothing but this before he got annoyed "This is teaching me nothing Grandpa this is pointless for me to continue. He said feeling foolish that he thought his grandfather could teach him something about fighting Saiyans were made to fight. "Okay then Tarble hit me" Gohan replied

Tarble looked at him like he was crazy "I could hurt you your power isnt near the level I'm at yet grandfather" he said thinking his Grandpa needed to go into an insane asylum for challenging him. "Now you let me worry about that young one just try and hit me." Gohan taunted. "Okay but if you get hurt remember you asked for it."

Tarble dashed forward in the blink of an eye reached back to connect his strike and hit his grandfather then nothing his fist went right through Gohan like he wasn't there. From behind him "And I thought you were gonna hurt me" Gohan remarked then pulled his tail freezing him in place. "You know no matter how powerful you get if this tail is still a weakness there's always a chance someone can expose it and only with a lot of training will you be able to do techniques like I just did" giving the older Saiyan something to think about.

Tarble just stared embarrassed that he got outclassed so easily but it taught him never underestimate your opponent even if they are weaker then you are they might have a few tricks up their sleeves. "Okay Grandpa I get I'll do what you say I'll also train my tail there's a lot of information in my ship I still haven't looked at and I do remember it having transformation training so it will include that I think" after Tarble left to go bring his ship back so he can train with the information in it everyday instead of every two weeks. Getting to his ship and pressing menu he looked through the options it gave him and instead of going through Saiyan history like he used to he went to Saiyan physiology. His training now begins.

*Flashback End*

Tarble in just that short year learned a lot from his ship and some of what Gohan could teach him. "Man I've come so far these last few years its amazing what I'm capable of now" Tarble thought in a daze over everything he accomplished he could finally say he was well on his way to the greatness he swore he would become. But, today was a special for day for the obsidian haired toddler as well as another black haired Saiyan toddler today was the day they started Goku's training. The little rascal had been bugging him ever since he saw him and Grandpa Gohan training a year ago.

*Flashback*

"Hey Tarble what were you and Grandpa doing yesterday in the front of the house" Goku asked with curiousness wondering why they were sitting for a while then moving fast at each other he was captivated when he saw move after move performed by his blood brother and his Grandpa. "We were training Goku something you'll be doing also very soon" he said trying to appease the younger Saiyan enough so he could get back to his meditation that Gohan taught him. "WOW! Really when will I get to learn? I want to be strong like you and Grandpa Gohan too!" Goku said excited that he would get to learn and become strong. "OOOHHH will I be able to move fast like you and fly did I ever tell you it was so cool that you could fly!" He said thinking of all the possibilities of flying got him going crazy with delight over what was possible with the training.

"Yes yes and yes Goku you will learn everything me and Grandpa have learned" Tarble said annoyed with the black haired child that was bothering him "Now go bother Grandpa I need to train some more"then he watched as Goku ran off in search of their grandfather "Finally some peace and quite I hope he's not that annoying when he's older otherwise I'll probably strangle him"

*Flashback end*

Still sitting down reminiscing Tarble didn't see a excited young boy ready to pounce on him "TARBLE" Goku screamed "What are you doing just staring at nothing you looked weird oh and I thought we were starting my training today" Goku asked Tarble just looked and laughed at least he was eager and Tarble didn't have to drag him out here to train with him.

"Yes Goku today we are going to train as promised don't worry just let me go get my ship" Tarble explained to his eager little friend after grabbing his ship he motioned for Goku to follow him. "We're going into the forest and won't be back for awhile" Tarble told Goku. Soon they were around the far side of the forest south of Mt. Paozu miles farther from where they had crash landed when they arrived on Earth.

"First things first lets see where your at fighting wise" Tarble said then sped over to Goku and Afterimaged behind him before Goku could even think Tarble grabbed his tail when he did Goku's whole body went immobile. "Hmmm you need some work on your speed and reaction time and you definitely need to train your tail you were worse off then me when I started we're going to correct that immediately.

"Now before we start that throw some punches and kicks at me to let me see how fast and strong you are." Goku thought "Yes finally my chance to get him back for pulling my tail" then smiled wickedly started to throw punch after punch kick after kick trying to hit at Tarble then he finally landed two punches. "Ha Ha I got you Tarble" Goku laughed merrily thinking he bested his best friend then looked where his fist was it was still attached to Tarble's face but his face showed no pain he was just smirking at him. "Pathetic Goku I thought you were watching me when i was training obviously not okay we're going to officially start with your tail training as its your most blaring weakness" Tarble told Goku

Tarble picked up his space pod remote controller and handed it to Goku. "The top left button is for menu that's what you want to press the top right is for the ship to come to you and the middle button, which you should never push, is the self-destruct mode on the space pod okay" Tarble started. Goku the pressed the menu button and saw the options of Saiyan history, Saiyan physiology, and Saiyan fighting. "Which one do I press Tarble" Goku asked.

"You want Saiyan physiology it will tell you about your body including your tail and what happens to it" Tarble explained. "This is gonna be a long training session" He thought.

"You have chosen Saiyan physiology subcategories include tail training, Oozaru transformation, Zenkai, aging and Saiyan speed and strength." The computerized voice instructed.

Goku was so eager to learn immediately pressed for to play for the tail option category. Then memories began speaking.

"All Saiyans are born with monkey-like tails in appearance and is covered in brownish fur. The tail is particularly a sensitive area for Saiyans who have not trained it. When grabbed or injured it causes extreme pain for the owner also temporarily immobilizing said Saiyan for a short period of time. However, a Saiyan can train themselves to overcome this weakness very easily. The tail can also be used for simple things such as grabbing onto something trained Saiyans always wrap their tails around their waist so it will not be cut off also it helps with balance. The tail also gives the Saiyans a very unique ability to transform into their powerful Oozaru transformation or Great Ape form if exposed to the Blutz Waves of a full moon. If the tail is cut off then the power is lost although, a Saiyan can grow their tails back" The memory explained Goku absorbing everything it told him. "In order to train a Saiyan's tail it requires a lot of time you also need a partner to grab your tail and squeeze repeatedly until you become immune this the first step until your able to control your Oozaru."

Goku turned to Tarble knowing he already knew the procedure. Tarble looked at him with an 'Are you ready' look while Goku nodded to him pretty uneasy at what he knew what was about to happen from experience but felt it was worth it if the outcome was immunity. As soon as Tarble squeezed Goku's eyes glazed over to the point that they almost looked like he had no pupils. "Goku every hour on the hour we shall repeat this for ten minutes when you can withstand it we will go for a longer time understood" Tarble asked Goku when he released his tail.

"I understand" Goku told him.

Quickly pressing Oozaru transformation category option wanting to learn more about it.

"The Oozaru transformation is a giant monkey like creature that Saiyans can transform to increase their strength ten fold during the transformation. In order for the transformation to take place the Saiyan must have a tail the gland produces the trigger for the transformation needed. The Saiyan also needs to receive 17 million zeno units of Blutz Waves through his eyes for the transformation to trigger. To be able to have control in your Oozaru form their are two methods. The first method which usually isn't done by Saiyans is by far the easiest through tail training, constant meditation until the next full moon, and for you to tame the Oozaru while in transformation only once will you need to due this for complete control. The second method is by constantly triggering the transformation until you see your Oozaru and can then tame it this could take years as it incorporates power level and how many triggers you've had both of those are variables in the Saiyan case only a handful could accomplish this." The space pod explained

Goku knew he was impatient already but he knew he liked the sound of the first method rather then the second it sounded so much more simpler than the latter. He then learned that Saiyans age pretty gracefully many still looking fairly in their twenties when they're actually in their sixties. The space pod also informed him that as his power level grew so would his speed and strength that made him feel better Tarble always made him feel weak and slow but he learned if his power level went up he'd be able to match him. Then he learned of Zenkai which sounded pretty amazing to him the more you get hurt then recover the more power you'll get it sounded easy to him.

After Goku and Tarble just continued his tail training a few more hours Tarble not wanting to push the boy too hard too soon. "Well do more fighting in a couple of weeks we're gonna train your tail until the next full moon so you'll have control over your Oozaru that way you won't hurt anyone." Tarble said with that they left back to Gohan's to sleep off a hard long day of training.

"Hmmph maybe it'll be fun training the twerp" Tarble thought as he remembered what Goku said on the way back. "Hey Tarble even if we're the only two left I still want to become the best Saiyan there is." He chuckled at his playful attitude but thought "You and me both kid you and me both" Before going to bed.

Three weeks passed before the full moon and Goku mellowed out enough where it was noticeable but still kept his child like playfulness his training his tail and meditating were going great. You could see him with his tail wrapped securely around his waist these days. Tarble had to admit Goku was smart when he wanted to be learning things at the same rate as him he was shocked when it only took him a few minutes to get what the space pods said before he understood the knowledge that was given to him.

The night of the full moon was intense for Goku he felt like his skin was prickling with energy he and Tarble went to the middle of the forest again when he looked up to the full moon. THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! His heartbeat increased rapidly his eyes went to pupil less white to glaring red his face started growing a snout and his teeth became large and sharp then he started growing larger and larger while simultaneously growing fur all over his body in a matter of seconds where Goku stood a large ape was in the exact spot.

On the outside the ape wasn't rampaging on the inside was anything but. Deep deep inside the Goku's mind stood him and a monkey that was going wild shooting mouth energy blasts all around. "Damn it the space pod never said how to tame it" Goku said panicking that he wouldn't be able to control it in time. Then the ape spotted him and charged at him Goku leapt out the way. The uncoordinated ape fell as he missed Goku, going off instincts Goku jumped onto it and traveled to its shoulder. Sitting down Goku calmed himself thinking in a 'the ape was him so if he was calm the ape would be calm' type of logic it worked to an extent the ape wasn't rampaging but it wasn't completely calm still wildly flinging out mouth energy blasts. Hoping what he tried next would work he touched the monkey's head trying to communicate with it. While communicating didn't work he did tame although he didn't figure that out until he saw trees, the forest, and Tarble.

Amazed that he finally was able to control the form he let out a mighty roar scaring most of the animals around him. Tarble just let Goku get familiar with how he felt in his form as it was his first time no need for anything hard right now. Two hours later Goku was back in his human state although to Tarble's dismay he was naked forgetting that his gi would not be able to fit a Saiyan in their Oozaru form. Picking Goku up he carried him back towards Gohan's so that they could rest before they're next training session.

The next day they got the ship again Tarble wanting Goku to learn the science of Saiyans just in case he wasn't there to help should he need it. Goku stepping up to the pod before getting the controller out and pressing menu for the options then chose Saiyan science.

"You have chosen Saiyan technology subcategories include space pod machinations and reparations, scouter mechanics, medical machines, battle armor, and Saibamen." The space pod explained to Goku "There's so much I have to now and there's still two more subjects I wonder if Tarble has gone through all the subjects too" He wondered. Pressing the play all button he began his studying again.

"The Saiyan Attack Ball is a bathysphere in form spaceship used by Saiyan adults and infants for interplanetary travel. These space pods are used to send Saiyan adults and infants out to conquer planets" Goku gasped 'was this why they were here to conquer he couldn't do that not to Gohan and other humans like him' he thought. The space pod continued "The Attack Ball is a very unique piece of technology although small in appearance it has an advanced environmental system and runs on Arco a very efficient fuel system but can be switched with other gases and still work. Keeps those inside the pod in a state of stasis as to minimize the required substances to keep the user alive. These space pods also have enough fuel to travel for 3 years straight although, their environmental systems need to be replenished" The pod explained to Goku.

The space pod continued with that subject before switching to scouter which Goku learned is multi-functional as a sort of communicator, tracker, and can even give out a person's power level which he learned is important in Saiyan culture. It also explained medical machines and battle armor which was a machine used for medical purposes where the subject is submerged in Plantian liquid that heals them of all physical injuries and battle armor was a Saiyans armor their form of protection quite formidable to attacks that would usually kill said person and that its flexible enough to stretch to fit. After he learned that Tarble threw him one saying he had a couple and that he didn't want Goku naked the next time he was in his Oozaru form. While Tarble's armor was white and gold with boots the same colors and his spandex part was a light blue Goku's was green and black with a black spandex to go along with it.

His last subject was Saibamen which he learned where five types all with different power levels Sai (Blue) 236-336, Saibai (Brown) 456-600, Saimen 1,000-1,200 (Green), (Pink) 2,000-2,400, Grimen (Gray) 4,400-4,800 they were little humanoids of different colors that took orders very well never rebelling against orders in history under 5'0 in height but had to be planted with the same Plantian liquid used in mechanical machines. He learned from Tarble that he had four Saibamen of each color but he didn't have any Plant liquid so they were useless until he could find another way to create them.

"Okay while this was just science I figured out a way to keep you occupied take your space pod and my scouter apart until you can do it quickly then we'll spar you'll be doing this every day until the next full moon when we will fight in our Oozaru forms we might need to you never know" Tarble told Goku setting up there schedule. "Now get to it" He yelled leaving Goku to take apart his ship and put it back together as he went back to Gohan's to meditate and train by himself. When it got to night time he went back and Goku wasn't done with the scouter only Tarble told him he was finished and they'll pick it up the next day.

Again a couple of more weeks passed before the full moon by that time Goku could take apart and repair his or Tarble's space pod immediately and he could repair Tarble's scouter in minutes. Their sparing sessions were getting intense as they traded blows each learning the others unorthodox moves while powerful boys they had no skills that's not what Saiyans were known for not that either would know as neither of them had checked the Saiyan fighting category. Goku because he had just finished history which explained the Saiyan-Tuffle war their enslavement of Frieza and the power level break down of Low-class, Middle-class, and Elites. It also explained a Saiyan's job was a space pirate of sorts taking over planets for their ruler Frieza. He didn't know Frieza but Tarble explained he was a powerful evil being who destroyed their planet and was the reason they were both on Earth. Goku guessed he could thank Frieza for that at least he didn't have to grow up Saiyan.

The night of the full moon Tarble and Goku went to where they had crash landed to transform both wearing their battle armor so their gi's their grandfather gave them wouldn't rip when they transformed. The full moon rose suddenly two gigantic apes were in the place the two boys had just stood. "Goku if you can understand me jump once" Tarble said in a deep raspy monster voice. He was glad when he saw Goku perform the task.

They began sparring this spot didn't have trees or animals so they were safe from the Saiyans. They worked on speed running through the clear paths and faster punching and kicking when the sun rose they where back Goku's armor was cracked but Tarble's wasn't. They headed back to Gohan's.

"Tarble I thought you were going to teach me how to fly" Goku questioned as he felt a bit pathetic when Tarble started flying around in his Oozaru form and all he could do was stay on the ground.

"Oh wow Goku it slipped my mind I forgot you couldn't heck, I was wondering why you didn't join me up there earlier" Tarble explained "How about this I teach you how to fly until the next full moon and we'll do this again after we'll look up Saiyan fighting together as that's the only one I haven't looked at myself. He suggested to Goku whose face lit up like a decorated Christmas tree as he agreed.

*Two Months Later*

Goku was excited he had finally been able to fly without it being a struggle the first month now it was like second nature to him after the second month.

*Flashback*

"To start off to be able to fly you need to be able to control your energy. Being so young on Planet Vegeta I remember a few lessons my father had me take on it." Tarble said. "It's time to learn how to unleash and control your energy. The stronger you are, the stronger your energy is, take a seat." Goku looked at Tarble amazed at what was about to happen as he sat still on the ground, but rearranged and sat Indian style when Tarble sat down in front of him. "Now close your mind to all outside distraction and open it to yourself. Search deep within yourself, and find your inner power. It'll feel like it is resisting you so you have to push it out when you find it, just grab onto it and push it out," Tarble said as he explained the energy process. Goku did as he said, searching deep with my eyes closed. I felt something quickly, but it didn't seem to want to come out. I had a vision of dark clouds holding back their rain in my head. "If it resists, just push harder," Goku heard Tarble say. Goku did and the storm literally broke out in my mind and the energy flowed through my body, giving me a sort tingling feeling all over.

He watched as Goku had a small golden orb of energy appear in front of him. "Goku open your eyes you see that's what it feels like using energy. Now I want you to learn how to call that forth at will and control the amount of energy you release. "Goku, stand here, and fire a blast at me. This time keep pouring energy into it and make it as powerful as possible," Tarble suggested. Goku raised his left eyebrow in question, but did so anyway, holding out one of his hands and summoning the strength. "HAAAAA!" Goku yelled as if yelling made energy stronger, the energy surging through Goku had caused a bit of a strain for him and he was tiring quickly but not before a large, gold beam came out of his hand and pressed forward quickly hitting a boulder after Tarble quickly ducked the beam.

"That was great Goku now let's head back to Grandpa's your clearly to tired to keep this up" Tarble said then wrapped his arm around his pseudo little brother as they walked back to Gohan's. "GRANDPA" Goku yelled when he got to the house "Where are you" He questioned before spotting his grandfather and running over to him "Come on I want to show you what I learned today" Grabbing his Gohan's hand and dragging him outside he performed another energy beam surprising Gohan. "Hmmm these boys are so powerful and so young" He thought thankful that he established morals and values in the Saiyan children.

The next day as soon as the sun rose again Goku was up groggily though he went to Tarble's room and woke him up as they were off to go train and practice some more. "Okay now if you can bring out that same energy and direct it towards your feet you'll be flying in no time"

Goku did as Tarble said sitting closing his eyes before reaching for his energy he felt it and pushed on it until he felt the storm come and the warmth his energy gave him the last time he pushed on it. "Goku open your eyes" Tarble said. As Goku opened his eyes he looked down realizing he was six feet in the air he panicked and lost control of his levitation falling down on his butt.

Tarble just laughed "Its alright kid you'll get it soon"

*Flashback end*

With Goku already up and the sun rising he thinks its time to wake Tarble up for their day he was too ecstatic starting today they were finally even. Well, except for Tarble is still stronger than him but they were both going to learn something new because today was the day they started their Saiyan fighting part of their training.

"Tarble wake up let's go" Goku said pushing Tarble out of the bed he started laughing before running out of the room. Grumbling to himself about how he'd get him back Tarble raced after him.

Getting the space pod and heading to the far south side of the forest they got the controller out repeating the motions until they picked Saiyan fighting.

"You have picked Saiyan fighting these lessons include teachings from King Vegeta, Elite soldier Zorn, General Nappa, squadron leader Bardock, and an old teaching from a Saiyan Turles." The computer said "All Saiyans have an inbred need to fight, train, and hone their skills further. It continued "Now the training lessons will begin."

A holographic image of a man with flame like black hair and goatee appeared and he began speaking. "Hello allow me to introduce myself it is I your King Vegeta now let's begin this lesson. While Saiyans have a multitude of skills they usually excel at only a few that stand out above all others particularly mine is precision, accuracy, and control over my energy. To gain precision, accuracy and control is all about your concentration of your energy and guiding it the best thing to to practice is aim at really small targets and practice your forms of energy blasts." Then another lesson faded in with Vegeta "Sire can you show me the **Execution Beam**" Tarble heard a voice that sounded like Zorn "Well alright Zorn you've been like a son to me before I had Vegeta" King Vegeta said.

"The key to my **Execution Beam** is precision and aiming for an artery that will cause heavy damage to the person your executing. To perform it take your left foot and step back bring your left hand back as well why charging your energy until you deem the blast sufficient the follow through thrusting your arm to complete. When I first began using this attack it was blue it's a deep violet now that I have mastered the technique.

Tarble immediately put the information in his brain as a technique he should have in his inventory, while Goku didn't really care for the attack although he was impressed by it's form and power way better than his non formed and jumbled energy wave.

As Tarble started practicing the Execution Beam to master the move since he has more reserves with his energy than Goku, while the black haired Saiyan youth practiced the skills from Vegeta's lesson by throwing golden energy at boulders before moving on to smaller rocks to see if he can hit them. After Tarble decided they could fit in one more lesson before heading back to the house he played Zorn's lesson.

As the hologram started tall brown haired Saiyan in red and white battle armor appeared and began speaking. "Good evening I am your teacher for this lesson Zorn I am of the Elite class of Saiyans and my power level allows me to be a royal guard for the king" He said "My skills are speed fighting, speed energy, and conservation. Speed fighting is doing every move and technique you know quickly while still staying in form and not performing it wrong. A way to practice is spar or solo you choose. Speed energy is how fast you draw up energy for an energy attack. Training your body is a great way to practice this pushups, sit ups, and running will help train your body. And lastly conservation very important for energy attacks conservation is all about how much energy your spending on an energy blast but first you have to master the energy blast first. To practice conservation after you master a technique or energy blast practice with someone you don't want to hurt it'll will give you the type of motivation you want and set you in a situation where the practice occurs" Zorn explained

Then Zorn spoke started to teaching an energy attack "Well kid, I'm going to show you how to properly perform your family's famous **Galick Burst** attack. The Galick form is an ancient form that has been passed down through the generations of the royal family and each royal member has had an Galick attack as their signature energy wave. Your father showed me the basics during the Saiyan-Tuffle war thinking he wouldn't survive and be able to pass it on to a descendant, after he taught me the basic I came up with my own Galick attack" Zorn said slowly. I appreciated the effort this man put to keep me safe, still a little upset when he remembered what his father said although felt better when he remembered I'm taking another one of his moves Tarble thought. When I tried my first **Galick Burst** it was amazing, I could feel a different type of power when I uttered the words. It was like it was a spiritual set of words to say or something. The ki was more concentrated, and more powerful, spitting out a large blue and purple beam, fully capable of destroying a city, or more, judging by the explosion. Zorn also explained that those that were a beginner to the technique would usually have a blue beam until they had mastered it, which would produce a purple one depending on how concentrated it was.

I was quite impressed that mine was partially purple after the first try. The easiest part was the form to me holding the fingers and arms in the pose. Putting both palms together back behind, rather they were mirrors to each other or not didn't truly matter, it was mostly to hold the beam in place while charging so it didn't go out of control. Once the charge was complete, pushing the energy out was easy. Also keeping the leading arm on top was key, though I didn't ask why. After two successful **Galick Burst** attacks even though they were blue not purple, Tarble was almost out of energy, the concentration and ki use nearly wiped him out. Breathing heavily "O... Okay Goku I think that's enough for today we'll pick up on these lessons again tomorrow" Tarble told "Let's go home twerp" Goku moving up to firing energy beams at small objects and running around the forest to get his speed up he was aching had no energy left had to get tarble to carry him otherwise he would have been crawling home.

Back at their training spot Goku and Tarble started their lessons again with Bardock's teachings. When a hologram appeared Goku saw someone that looked exactly like him hair style the same except he was a little darker and he had two slash like scars on his cheek. "Hey I'm Bardock squadron leader of the toughest team in the Saiyan army at this time my family keeps certain skills while adding some more I get my Zenkai healing from my ancestors, and I'm great at strategy, inventing, and survival. My Zenkai is amazing I always get a huge power boost after battles from injuries. Strategy is easy plan ahead that's all I can tell you or be a quick thinker on your feet and never get in a surrounded position. Practice strategy before going into battles if they work stick with it but don't always use it makes you predictable and if they don't work learn from them. Invention while great fighting I'm a pretty good scientist to my greatest creation is the **Power Ball** it's very energy consuming but its an energy ball of condensed Blutz Waves and that's how it works. And surviving means just that doing whatever it takes to survive.

Tarble and Goku liked everything he was talking about taking his examples to heart and noticing he was a strong Saiyan warrior and smart too.

Bardock then taught two moves that Goku liked and added to his list of moves. The first technique Bardock taught was... "This is my famous **Heat Phalanx** it's famous for defeating an opponent after two hits. Stand shoulders apart arms at your side but tucked in then over turn your hands and lift them ninety degrees to where your tucked elbow is then concentrate your energy until it's fire like over both your hands it's a great close combat move. Although my move is famous its only in the beginning phase color and that's red because I don't use it that often as I could. The next is an important attack it's my strongest one yet it's called **Riot Javelin** almost the same as **Heat Phalanx** but only one arm tucked at your side then concentrate on a blue sphere of energy the more you concentrate and more power you put into the bigger and stronger it will get.

Goku immediately started practicing the techniques he just learned on wood and rocks honing the moves until he was sure he could perform them adequately enough. And Tarble and him were able to practice the Power Ball technique for a while before it became to much for them and the got tired.

They still checked out Saiyan General Nappa's lesson they really didn't like it he was an arrogant hot headed jerk and annoyed them it was clear he only thought about and used strength during his fights nothing else. His moves involved too much possibility of destruction of something else for them to be able to practice them and all they learned was power meant a lot and he got a defensive skill from his ancestors he could take a lot of hits the skill was un teachable as the Zenkai boost.

Exhausted they dragged themselves to Gohan's and slept like it was their first time on a mattress in years.

Their last lesson was today it was by a Saiyan named Turles. "My name is Turles and my skills unlike my brother Bardock are concealment and sneaking its one of the reasons we won the war me sneaking around and informing King Vegeta of the Tuffles plans. Concealing yourself and sneaking are the same thing your main focus is being quiet after that its gathering information important stuff, dates, strategies, and weaknesses."

"These to moves are extremely powerful when executed correctly and I just created them last weak the first you have to hold your hands slightly apart from each other then charge your energy up and create a ring of electric energy i call this my **Kill Driver** it can take down a full grown Oozaru with ease." That's mighty useful the two toddlers thought as the planned on performing that technique. My next technique is my **Calamity Blaster** it can destroy a planet in one hit very useful.

Training in both moves while Goku only trained his **Kill Driver** Tarble set up another schedule on what they're lessons told them what to practice and how to practice.

**A/N: Sorry about this long ass update. Had to give you guys a long chapter for the wait. Each chapter should be weekly and around 3,000-5,000 words. Also review me or pm me if you have any questions/suggestions you want me to consider. I need a BETA ASAP so if anyone would like be it tell me. If you've seen the power levels don't flip out it will make sense later. And while this is gonna be a long fic it will be a prelude to my next story because this will only cover Dragonball not Dragonball Z.**

**Tarble: 1,246**

**(Oozaru- 12,460)**

**Goku: 678 **

**(Oozaru- 6,780)**

**Gohan: 117**


End file.
